Alpha III
Alpha III, or Kericindal, was the third planet in the Alpha Canaris system located inside Federation space. ( ) :The assigned the name "Alpha III" to the star system containing this world, while (which follows ''Star Trek Maps) placed Alpha III in a star system called simply "Alpha". lists Alpha III as the fourth planet of its system, likely in error.'' History Alpha III was originally home to a technologically advanced civilization that called their world Kericindal. These people never left their planet and eventually died out under unknown circumstances thousands of years ago. Traces of this civilization were not immediately evident when humans colonized Alpha III, but became known after a series of archaeological excavations. ( ) Terra Four was a Human colony founded on Alpha III sometime in the 22nd century. The Statutes of Alpha III was considered among the most important political documents ever written. ( , , ) Politics Alpha III was a full-status Federation member world. ( , ) By the 2270s, the planet was a member of the Federation Security Council, and still held that status by the mid-2360s. ( ) Its ambassador to the Federation in the mid-2360s was James Kara. ( ) The Federation Tribunal, the Federation's highest court, was based on Alpha III. ( ) :This is likely the same as the "tribunal of Alpha III" mentioned in the . Society The world had a population of 170 million in circa 2270. ( ) By reference stardate 2/2306.1 (circa 2287), this had risen to 6.56 billion people, predominantly human. ( ) :There is a huge discrepancy between 170 million and 6.56 billion (6560 million) in only ≈17 years. As the FASA RPG follows much of ''Star Trek Maps, this may be in error.'' It was a major cultural and administrative center of the United Federation of Planets, and concerned primarily with culture, industry and trade. ( ) In the late 23rd century, Alpha III had a technological/sociopolitical index of 885753-88 and a planetary trade profile of BCBDBBC/C (B). ( ) In the 2270s, it had only class 2 facilities for starship support. ( ) Planetary Information Alpha III was a Class L planet, similar to Earth but geologically inactive. ( ) Alpha III has seven moons. ( ) :The shows no moons around Alpha III. It is possible that these moons are very small. It had a total surface area of 370,000,000 square kilometers and, with 40% land mass, a total land area of 148,000,000 square kilometers. It had a gravity of 1.2 g, a diameter of 10,200 kilometers and an equatorial circumference of 36,800 kilometers. About 70% of its makeup was normal metals, 20% was radioactive elements, 5% was gemstones, and it had trace deposits industrial crystals and special minerals. ( ) Natural History The dominant animal on Alpha III was a docile, reptilian biped which was typically 0.94 meters tall, weighed 30 kilograms, and had a lifespan of 23 years. They had limited intelligence but displayed a strong sense of loyalty uncommon in animals. As they quickly developed attachments to people, these reptiles were commonly found as pets of the colonists. ( ) Connections External links * Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Federation colonies Category:Beta Quadrant planets Category:Third planets Category:Earth colonies category:sirius system category:algira sector planets